


Waiting for the Storm

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Caliban is quite used to strange mutants and events. But this is a little much for him.





	

Caliban could not say that he was very pleased by his visitors.

He always knew a dangerous mutant when he saw one. In his line of work, it was important to recognise all the different types of danger – the danger of strong powers, the danger of calm charisma. This mutant clearly embodied both of those dangers and Caliban was not pleased by that. Nor was he susceptible to it.

Of course, given that Psylocke appeared to be, it was entirely possible that this was going to lead to his untimely death.

Caliban couldn’t help watching her clothes melt away to be replaced with a black leotard and boots with reluctant interest. Obviously, Psylocke was pleased with the clothing, which said more about her than it did about the tall blue one who was apparently overburdened with powers. Very few men existed that would not be at least a little entertained by Psylocke’s ample charms that were now on display but this one, this mutant simply looked at her as Caliban looked at a nice pile of money. Not sexually, not longingly but as something that was _necessary_.

Caliban knew an oncoming storm when he saw it.

He had been carefully edging towards the back door but knew that they were still aware of him. When Psylocke glanced at him, he gave her his brightest smile.

“No hard feelings, Psylocke. Caliban wishes you the very best of luck with your new employment.”

She looked very slightly confused by his cheeriness. Young Ororo cracked the smallest smile. The blue one’s expression never changed. But he did not do anything. And when Caliban stepped out of the door and closed it firmly, nobody followed.

Caliban went to pack. He had a feeling that things were about to become ... unpleasant. 

But Caliban was good at hiding unil storms blew over.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
